


Their bespokes want to speak!

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: I can't tell about characters in this work, M/M, it's just the suits wanna talk shit about their wearers, mr.Burberry, mr.Tom Ford
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: อยากรู้มั้ยว่าพวกพี่ๆ เสื้อสูทเขาคิดยังไงกับเจ้านายของเขา แอบไปฟังกันดีกว่า...อิอิ





	

**Author's Note:**

> มาลองจินตนาการกันว่า ถ้าเสื้อผ้าของคนพูดได้ขึ้นมา เขาจะพูดอะไรกันบ้างน่อ

TOM FORD : เฮ้ ว่าไง นายเบอร์เบอรี่ สบายดีมั้ย

BURBERRY : หวัดดีครับเฮียทอม เราเจอกันอีกแล้วนะฮะ :)

TOM FORD : สักพักแล้วนะ ที่ไม่ได้เจอกัน 

BURBERRY : จริงด้วยฮะ...น่าจะหลายเดือนแล้วแหละ

TOM FORD : เมื่อกลางวันนายไปร่วมงานเดียวกันกับเจ้านายของชั้นรึเปล่า 

BURBERRY : ผมว่าผมไม่เห็นคุณเมื่อกลางวันนะฮะ สงสัยจะคนละงาน

TOM FORD : ชั้นเห็นป้ายที่แบ็คดร็อปว่า TIFF...

BURBERRY : อ่าว...งั้นก็งานเดียวกันน่ะสิฮะ ว้า...สงสัยจะคลาดกัน

TOM FORD : เมื่อกลางวันไม่ได้เจอกัน มาเจอกันตอนกลางคืนแทน 

BURBERRY : ตอนกลางคืน ในโรงแรม และบนพื้นด้วยนะครับ ฮาๆๆๆๆ

TOM FORD : ทำไมชั้นรู้สึกเดจาวูชอบกล เหมือนจะเคยเจอเหตุการณ์แบบนี้มาแล้ว

BURBERRY : ก็ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เจอกัน เราก็ถูกกองเกะกะอยู่บนพื้นแบบนี้ไงฮะ เฮียจำไม่ได้เหรอ?

TOM FORD : (ถอนหายใจ เหลือบมองคนใส่บนเตียง) บางทีก็อยากจะบอกคนใส่ว่า ขอเวลา 3 วิ เอาพวกเราแขวนตู้ให้ดีๆ หน่อยก็ไม่ได้ เมื่อกลางวันยังรู้สึกว่าตัวเองแพงอยู่เลย พอตกกลางคืนทำไมไร้ค่าขนาดนี้

BURBERRY : ก็เจ้านายของเฮียไม่ชอบให้เจ้านายของผมใส่อะไรบนเตียงนี่ฮะ

TOM FORD : เจ้านายของนายก็ไม่ชอบให้เจ้านายของชั้นใส่อะไรเหมือนกันนั่นแหละ

BURBERRY : ฮาๆๆ งั้นก็คงได้แต่ทำใจนะเฮีย 

TOM FORD : (ถอนหายใจ) จะว่าไป...นายดูตัวใหญ่ขึ้นนะ เจ้านายอ้วนขึ้นงั้นเหรอ?

BURBERRY : โห...ขนาดเฮียยังรู้สึกเลย (คอตก)

TOM FORD : อะไรกัน ปกตินักแสดงมันมีแต่จะผอมลง มีกล้าม ดูอย่างเจ้านายของชั้นสิ ช่วงหลังๆ มานี่เล็กลงไปเป็นนิ้วๆ เลยนะ 

BURBERRY : (หัวเราะ) ตรงข้ามกับเจ้านายผมเลยฮะ ขยายไซส์ทั้งแขน ทั้งไหล่ ทั้งช่วงตัว อ่อ...ต้นขาก็ด้วย เอาเป็นว่า วัดใหม่ทั้งตัวจะเข้าใจง่ายกว่า

TOM FORD : (หัวเราะ)

BURBERRY : เฮียรู้มั้ย เมื่อต้นปีที่ผ่านมา ผมนี่โคตรอึดอัดเลยเฮีย

TOM FORD : เกิดอะไรขึ้น?

BURBERRY : ก็เจ้านายผมมีงานที่ลอนดอนใช่ม้า คือวัดตัวกันไว้ก่อนหน้านั้นก็หลายเดือนนะฮะ แต่พอจะใส่จริง ปรากฏว่ามัน 'ฟิต' มากเลยเฮีย

TOM FORD : งานที่นายพูดถึง...ใช่งานหนังที่เกี่ยวกับนักกระโดดสกีรึเปล่า?

BURBERRY : (ทำตาโต) เฮียรู้จักด้วยเหรอฮะ!?

TOM FORD : ชั้นคุ้นๆ ว่า เจ้านายชั้นน่าจะเคยพูดถึงหนังเรื่องนี้กับใครสักคน แต่ชั้นลืมไปแล้ว แล้วไหงเจ้านายของนายถึงอ้วนขึ้นได้ล่ะ

BURBERRY : ผมก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันเฮีย ผมเคยได้ยินว่าเจ้านายผมต้องลดน้ำหนัก แต่สงสัยจะลดไม่ทันมั้งฮะ ฮาๆๆๆ ทำให้ผมรู้ว่า เจ้านายผมห้ามใส่สีเทาเด็ดขาด เพราะผมมองตัวเองในกระจกแล้วผมโคตรเสียเซลฟ์เลยฮะ มัน ฉุ มากๆๆๆๆ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โอเค พอหอมปากหอมคอกันแค่นี้ก่อน 
> 
> เดี๋ยวไว้วันไหนว่างๆ จะไปแอบฟังพวกเขาคุยกันใหม่ค่ะ ;)))


End file.
